starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Wookiee
Os Wookiees eram uma espécie de humanóides bípedes peludos que habitavam o planeta de Kashyyyk. Um dos membros mais destacados da espécie foi Chewbacca, amigo e co-piloto de Han Solo, que desempenhou um papel vital na Guerra Civil Galáctica. O habitat natural dos wookiees eram os densos bosques do planeta Kashyyyk. Kashyyyk estava coberto completamente por árvores wroshyr, na qual construíram suas casas e cidades. Os Wookiees eram descendentes de mamíferos herbívoros. Biologia e aparência Um Wookiee comum media mais de dois metros e vivia muito mais que o ser humano. Além de sua grande força e sentidos aguçados, eles possuíam poderes regenerativos e podem se recuperar de ferimentos sérios em questão de dias. Eles também tinham garras retráteis, embora elas eram usadas apenas para subir em árvores e nunca apareçam durante um combate. Eles não eram capazes de falar outros idiomas além do seu, pois sua estrutura bucal era totalmente estruturada para sua língua nativa. Sociedade e cultura A espécie Wookiee era psicologicamente estável e tinha uma profunda ligação com a natureza. Eles amavam seu mundo natal e tinham uma grande afinidade com animais, plantas e outros componentes do mundo natural. Os Wookiees também podiam ser muito harmonizados com a Força. Os Wookiees davam grande valor à moral, à coragem, à compaixão e à lealdade. Pouquíssimos Wookiees trairiam seus amigos ou famílias por vontade própria, embora Vargi, cunhado de Chewbacca, uma vez tenha ajudado um grupo de escravizadores que tentavam capturar os habitantes de Kashyyyk. Algo típico de suas crenças era a dívida de vida, um juramento de lealdade estendido a qualquer um que salvasse a vida de um Wookiee. Quando Chewbacca foi resgatado dos escravizadores por Han Solo, ele estendeu este juramento a seu salvador e arriscou sua vida, incontáveis vezes, para proteger seu amigo. Finalmente, os Wookiees sentiam que são honrados por seus próprios feitos e, sendo assim, não se importavam com medalhas ou outros símbolos materiais de bravura ou conquistas. thumb|Um ritual de dança Wookiee.Embora não gostassem de guerras, Wookiees podiam ser guerreiros fortes e oponentes mortais, especialmente quando enfurecidos ou ameaçados. Kashyyyk não tinha um exército fixo, mas qualquer Wookiee protegeria o próximo e as famílias, que normalmente juntam forças para repelir várias ameaças, incluindo os escravizadores de Trandoshan. Lendárias são as histórias dos Berserkers Wookiees, capazes de derrotar uma legião de stormtroopers ou um grupo de mercenários bem pagos. Embora os Wookiees eram capazes de produzir e usar uma grande variedade de armas, eles geralmente preferiamm bestas feitas à mão ou lâminas ryyk. Kashyyyk, o lar dos Wookiees, era um planeta exuberante, coberto de árvores. Os Wookiees ocupavam as partes mais altas destas vastas florestas, construindo seus lares nas copas de grandes árvores chamadas Wroshyr. A maioria das cidades Wookiee consistia em centenas de cabanas ligadas por cordas, plataformas e pontes de madeira. No entanto, embora os Wookiees pudessem parecer primitivos, eles se familiarizaram bem com a tecnologia e podiam aprender facilmente a pilotar aeronaves, consertar máquinas e usar armamento avançando. Idioma thumb|left|Conselho de [[Legends:Jowdrrl|Jowdrrl sobre como conquistar um parceiro Wookiee para Mallatobuck.]] Os Wookiees falavam o Shyriiwook, um idioma que consistia de grunhidos, rosnados, rugidos, assovios e guinchos. Eles podiam entender outras línguas, mas tinham uma capacidade vocal limitada e só podiam falar sua própria linguagem. Uma das mais respeitadas e temidas espécies da galáxia, os Wookiees eram grandes humanóides cobertos de pêlos, oriundos de Kashyyyk. Bem conhecidos por sua força e seus ataques selvagens de fúria, os Wookiees também eram inteligentes, leais e confiantes. Para esta espécie, bravura e honra eram consideradas sinais de superioridade. História thumb|[[Legends:Chewbacca|Chewbacca, um destemido guerreiro Wookiee.]]Infelizmente, a lendária força dos Wookiees foi muito cobiçada durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. O Império, desejando usar os Wookiees como escravos, tentou aprisionar todo o planeta. Trabalhando com escravizadores de Trandosha, o Império capturou milhares de Wookiees. Aqueles que escaparam, conseguiram formar um movimento de resistência e lançaram alguns contra-ataques eficientes, garantindo que o Império nunca tomasse o controle completo do planeta. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, a inovação e o desespero levaram os Wookiee a inventar algumas novas armas de guerra para combater a ameaça Imperial. Assim como muitos outros aspectos de sua tecnologia, os Wookiees combinavam materiais de seu ambiente natural com tecnologia avançada para produzir alguns "obstáculos" eficientes, incluindo catapultas e aríetes. Tropas montadas, soldados de assalto treinados e os bravos berserkers Wookiee atacaram continuamente as instalações Imperiais em Kashyyyk, expulsaram escravizadores e lutaram com valor para libertar seus irmãos aprisionados. Quando a Aliança Rebelde finalmente derrotou o Império, Kashyyyk, um antigo membro da Velha República, tornou-se um aliado importante na Nova República. Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Survivors'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' * * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * * *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' * * *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Planet of the Dead'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''The Pandora Effect'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Planet of Kadril'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' * *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars advertisement'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''In the Beginning'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Rebel Four'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned!'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *[[Starships of the Galaxy (2001)|''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)]] * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * * * * * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * }} Links Externos * Categoria:Cultura Wookiee Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Espécies primatas sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (W) Categoria:Wookiees